Through the Looking Glass, Darkly
by Esm3rald
Summary: With the war between muggles and magicals going on for years and with no way to stop it, Arya Potter decides that the only solution is for her to go to another world and prevent it from happening. (In which FemHarry from another world raises Harry Potter, helps him destroy Voldemort and save all the people she saw dying). FemHP/SS, maybe threesome with LM. Maybe Harry/Draco.
1. Prologue

**So, this is my new story. It's basically a Female!Harry from another universe raising Harry Potter. It will be FemHarry/Severus for sure, though I'm undecided about making it a threesome this time, with Lucius. What do you think? Would you like that? Who Harry will end up with, I don't know. Definitely not Ginny though. Personally I'm partial towards Draco but I'm not 100% sure.**

 **Warnings** **: VeryPowerful!FemHarry(more powerful than Voldemort or Dumbledore by a lot, though there's an explanation for that, though not a very original one), Smart-and-Cunning!FemHarry, Manipulative!FemHarry, Beautiful!FemHarry but that's kind of a given since both James and Lily were very attractive people(same with Harry, though I suppose handsome would be the more appropriate word). Smart-and-Powerful!Harry, probably Slytherin!Harry. Well-meaning-but-somewhat-naive-and-misguided!Dumbledore.**

 **Tell me what you think, read and review!**

 **BTW, this story is inspired by 'The Games They Play' by** **DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan. if you haven't read it yet, do it because it's brilliant!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money by writing this story.**

 **Prologue**

She had spent years researching, immersed in books from the Black Library, trying to find a solution. Unfortunately there was no way to go back in time so many years, especially not after all the time turners had ended up destroyed at the department of Mysteries at the end of her fifth year.

She had almost given up when she had found a reference of parallel worlds in one of the most ancient and darker tomes. They were worlds similar and different from the one she lived in, some were almost identical to this one, with only very tiny differences, others were completely different. It wasn't the ideal solution but it was a feasible one anyway. For her world it was too late but, maybe, she would at least be able to save another one, with versions of the people she had once loved, healthy and alive once again.

It was incredible, how fast the war had escalated, how quickly the muggles had discovered their world after the second war against Voldemort was over. They had been completely unprepared, too busy celebrating the death of Voldemort to realize that another war was at their door.

So many had already died during the second wizarding war, and so many others had died after with the war against muggles. The magical people were now on the verge of extinction.

How naïve she had been thinking that the Dursleys were the only exception. In truth, people like the Grangers and her mother's parents were the exceptions. Most of the muggles simply couldn't accept the fact that there were people that could do things that they couldn't. Some were afraid, most of them simply hated them on principle. The more religious ones were convinced they were demons in human form, unnatural and evil by nature. It was incredible how quickly Christians, Muslims and Jews – at war with each other for centuries – had bonded against the common magical threat.

Her two best friends, Ron and Hermione, died together not even two years after the war started. Then it was the turn of Neville, Luna, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys; Adromeda and her husband and then little Teddy, her godson, all dead in a matter of years.

The magical people who had survived until now were all in hiding, herself included. She had chosen Grimmauld Place because it was one of the safest place on hearth right now, though nowhere was safe these days.

That was how she had spent the last two years, reading book after book of the Black Family library trying to find something to put a stop to this war. She had thought of going back in time at first but she had found nothing that could transport her body or her soul so many years into the past.

That was how the parallel worlds came into play. It was the only solution she could see. Well, it wasn't exactly a solution since the war would still rage in this world. Unfortunately this world was already lost, there were so few of them left now that it was almost pointless to try to save it, especially because there was no way for them to stop the muggles or find peace with them.

By going to another world, on the other hand, she could choose in what year she would end up and that would allow her time to plan and save as many people as possible.

She had found a world almost completely identical to her own that really seemed perfect for what she had in mind. The only difference was her, or rather, the person in her place. It seemed in this universe she was born a boy: Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived. The rest was the same.

She intended on appearing in 1987, when Harry was only seven, after the first instance of accidental magic, when she had ended up on the roof of the school while being chased by Dudley and his gang.

She would take Harry away from the Dursleys and raised him herself, teaching him all that he needed and had been denied to her when she first made her appearance in the wizarding world at age eleven.

There was a forbidden ritual that would help her establish her place in this new world, creating a history and an identity for her where there would have been none otherwise. It wasn't difficult either, she only needed to write on a piece of paper and bring it with her once she would cross the portal. Of course, both paper and pen would be spelled beforehand and the paper would disappear once she was in the new world. The really complicated thing was finding a background history for her that would be believable and that would allow her to have legal guardianship of Harry so that, not the Ministry nor Dumbledore would be able to stop her from becoming Harry's guardian in both the Wizarding World and the Muggle world.

Fortunately the solution appeared in front of her one day while observing the Black family tapestry. There was a Charlus Potter who had married Dorea Black and together they had one son. After some research and Gringott's help she had been able to find out that Charlus had been Fleamont Potter's younger brother and that both he and Dorea had left England to go to America in 1938, away from the Second World War and away from Grindelwald. The son had gone to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and met his future wife, a pureblood witch from a little-known family, without much influence or money but who had ended up becoming a renowned Potion Mistress. They had both died childless in 1985 from dragon pox. Becoming their only daughter would be the perfect solution.

It was perfect for a variety of reasons. First because Fleamont Potter was her and Harry's grandfather, therefore making her and Harry cousins and her the closest magical relative he would have. Second because, with the fact that the family lived in America, it would explain why she had not before had any contact with James Potter or his family before now. With the death of 'her parents' it wouldn't be strange for her to seek out the only Potter left beside her – Harry. Third, her being part Black would give her the right to investigate Sirius Black's lack of trial and subsequent incarceration without any problem. From there to prove his innocence the step was brief. Though she loved Sirius she had other reasons for wanting him freed as soon as possible. With Sirius free, she would have access to Grimmauld Place and therefore Slytherin locket that much faster.

She decided on 1962 for the year of her birth since she was now 25 and she would be 25 when she would appear in 1987 in the other world and the 13th of June as the day because that was the day when she had finally killed Voldemort.

Everything that she could carry would appear in the other world too, therefore she decided on her three compartments trunk, big enough to bring everything she needed with her.

One compartment was for her personal things like her invisibility cloak, the marauders map, the firebolt Sirius bought her as a gift in her third year, all her clothes and school things. Another compartment was for all the money she had withdrawn from her Gringott's vaults while another was a library in which all the books she had been able to save from the Hogwarts' Library and all the books from the Black Library would stay.

The only thing left to do was for her to spell the mirror that she would use as a portal for the other world. It was a tedious job, carving all the runes needed but after days it was finally ready.

After a rotating movement of her wand and a muttered spell the mirror in front of her started to glow, obvious sign that the ritual had worked. She shrunk her trunk, put the spelled paper in her pocket and in a single step she was walking through the mirror. A moment later, feeling like she was falling from a great height, she closed her eyes and finally landed on asphalt, right in front of number 4 Privet Drive.


	2. Interlude

**Sorry for the wait. This is just an interlude, next will be chapter 1 and Arya and Harry will finally meet. Hope you like this in the meantime! Tell me what you think!**

 **Interlude**

Arya observed Harry from across the street, working in the garden. He was small and thin, round glasses like herself used to wear perched on his nose, dark, messy brown hair covering emerald green eyes like her own and the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead, just barely visible through his fringe.

She was unsure on how to approach him. Would it be better to go to Gringotts now and turn up at his house ready to adopt him or should she talk to him first and explain whom she was?

She thought about the numerous times she had wished for someone, anyone to show up and take her away from the Dursleys and the decision was made for her.

She apparated in front of Gringotts, ignoring the people walking around Diagon Alley at that late hour of the morning. She stood in front of a desk and waited for the goblin to acknowledge her. After a few long minutes the goblin raised his head and asked: "Yes? How can I help you?"

"My name is Arya Potter. I would like to open a vault and do an heritage test." She replied, laying ten galleons on the desk.

"Very well." The goblin said, taking the gallons. "Come with me."

The goblin led her to a black marble room, whose only occupant was another goblin behind a desk. The two of them talked in gobbledegook for a few seconds before the goblin that had accompanied her to the room left. The other goblin – was name was Ragnok – offered her a seat opposite him.

"Griphook told me you said your name is Arya Potter. Forgive me but I wasn't aware of other Potters being alive aside from Harry Potter." Ragnok said, his glare piercing, probably hoping to catch her in a lie.

Arya smiled, not the least bit intimidated. "In England perhaps. However, I was not born here. My father was Caius Potter and his parents were Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. I don't know if you're aware but Charlus Potter was Fleamont Potter's younger brother. He and his wife moved to America in the 30's. That means that I'm Harry Potter's second cousin and his closest living relative that has magic.

"My parents died not long ago, you see. I decided after that to move to England to meet my remaining relatives but I, unfortunately, found out what befell James and Lily Potter. However, Harry is still alive and I intend to adopt him. His guardians at the moment are muggles but I intend to change that. I observed the house for ten minutes and that was enough to establish that they are unfit to take care of a dog, let alone a human being. That is why I'm here today. Once you will have established with a heritage test that I am who I say I am I will require an adoption paper from you. Not even the Ministry can object to a document redacted from Gringotts."

At the end of her speech, Arya smiled and waited patiently for Ragnok to make a decision.

"Very well, Miss Potter." And with that he went to retrieve a blank parchment and placed it on the desk in front of her. Then he passed her a silver dagger, inviting her to prick her finger and let three drops of blood fall on the paper.

Arya did just that and watched curiously the blood taking the form of words. The words read as followed:

 _ **Arya Artemisia Potter**_

 _Father: Caius Potter_

 _Mother: Artemisia Potter née Blanchard_

 _ **Vaults and Possessions**_

 _Vault 54 – Shafiq Vault (through mother): 20 million galleons, various artefacts_

 _Vault 67 – Fawley Vault (through mother): 15 million galleons, various artefacts_

 _Blackbay Manor – Cornwell, Potter Family_

 _Sterling Cottege – Kent, Fawley Family_

 _8, Grimmauld Place – London Townhouse, Shafiq Family_

 _ **Wizegamot Seats**_

 _3 seats – Potter Family_

 _6 seats – Fawley Family_

 _6 seats – Shafiq Family_

Arya raised her left eyebrow at the two names on the paper. She really wasn't expecting for her mother to be a descendant of both the Fawley and the Shafiq families, two of the sacred twenty-eight and both believed extinct in the early 40's.

The goblin too appeared surprised at that revelation. "Well, Miss Potter, it appears you are indeed who you said you were. Now, would you like to accept the Ladyship of both House Shafiq and Fawley? If you don't, you won't have access to the Wizegamot seats that will stay vacant as they remained for the last fifty years."

"I will accept the Ladyship." Arya replied. She was surprised but she knew that this was a very fortunate opportunity. Having this many seats on the Wizegamot would be very useful for her plans.

Ragnok nodded and offered her two rings, one with the crest of a chimera – the Shafiq coat of arms – and the other a Pegasus.

Arya put both rings on the middle finger of her right hand and watched as the two rings became one, the chimera and Pegasus now facing each other.

"Though now Head of House of both the Shafiq and Fawley family, you are allowed to keep the surname Potter, if you so desire." Ragnok explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Ragnok, that is what I intend to do. I do have a question though, if you don't mind. How come do I have access to the Potter properties? Shouldn't Harry be the one to inherit everything belonging to the Potter family?"

Ragnok searched through his files before answering her question. Then, after having skimmed through it, he said, "It would normally be the case, yes. However, your great-grandfather, since he had two sons, decided to split the Potter belongings in two. Of course Fleamont, as the heir, inherited most of the Potter estate and properties and six seats in the Wizegamot. However, Charlus inherited a vault with 10 million galleons and the Blackbay Manor, plus three seats in the Wizegamot."

"I understand." Arya said. Well, that made things easier. She was wondering where she was going to live and thought about buying a house somewhere and creating the wards from scratch. Having a house or manor that had already old wards however would certainly help in her favour if Dumbledore decided to intervene and say that Harry wouldn't be safe with her as he would as the Dursleys because of the wards there. She only needed to see which of the three properties had better wards and was fit to live in.

"Now that this business is concluded, Miss Potter you said you wanted to open a new vault?" Ragnok asked.

"That was my intention yes. However since I apparently have access to two vaults, I was wondering if I could unite them into one and add to it the money I have with me."

"That is certainly easily done. How much would you say is in your possession?"

Arya almost shrugged her shoulders because she really had no idea. Between the Potter and Black money that she had inherited from her old world, she had no idea how much money she actually possessed. "I'm not completely sure. I have withdrawn everything that I owned before leaving the States. Everything is now in my trunk."

"That won't be a problem." Ragnok said before handing her a leather pouch. "This is a bottomless pouch. Move the money from your trunk to here and we'll weight it."

Arya accepted the pouch and took her shrunken trunk from out of her pocket. She touched the trunk with her wand – not that she needed to but she didn't want to reveal her wandless magic, not yet, not even to goblins who were notoriously neutral in wizarding affairs – and opened the second compartment.

With a wave of her wand the gold inside started to move from inside the trunk to the pouch. After a good ten minutes the compartment was finally empty.

Ragnok didn't lose any time in weighting the pouch in one of the scales on his desk.

At the number that appeared on the parchment that came out of the scale he widened his eyes. "It appears your grandfather and father were very successful in increasing the fortune left to them."

Arya looked at the number and widened her eyes too. Inside the pouch there were 90 million galleons. That was the extent of both the Potter and the Black family fortune.

Arya smiled uncomfortably at Ragnok. "Yes, it appears that way." Then with a smirk, she added. "Nobody can certainly say I can't provide Harry with all that he needs."

Ragnok smirked too, agreeing with her. After that he waved his index finger and the pouch disappeared. "You money is now safe inside vault 54, the Shafiq vault. The contents of vault 67 are being transferred to vault 54 as we speak. This is the key to your vault." And with that he gave her a tiny gold key that resembled the one she had once possessed to access her Potter vault.

Arya smiled at his efficiency. "Thank you Mr. Ragnok."

"Now, there is only one thing to do." Ragnok said before waving his index finger in the air once. Immediately a long parchment appeared in front of him.

"These are the adoption papers. You will need Petunia Dursleys' signature but I don't think that will be a problem."

Arya smirked. "Of course not."

She took the rolled up parchment and put it in a hidden pocket of her cloak. After that she got up and smiled at Ragnok. "It was a pleasure doing buisness with you, Mr. Ragnok. May your gold never stop flowing."

"And may your vaults always be filled with it." Ragnok replied back with a grin.

Arya left Gringotts with a satified smile on her face, happy that the first phase of her plan had gone even better than she had thought. Now all she needed to do was to take Harry away from those filthy muggles.


End file.
